I still believe
by unusual-love
Summary: This story is about Bonnie and Damon but involves a crossover between The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. Everyone's interests are aligned when Bonnie's life needs to be saved and a certain Mikaelson witch might give them the help they need. In turn, a Bennett witch might just be the answer to deal with Lucien.
Damon couldn't think of what to do. He apologized to Bonnie, he tried everything he could think of, but it wasn't working. Though Bonnie had reason to be angry, he only wished she had read his letter, but there it was, still unopened. His fingers brushed the surface of the envelope, pain stirred in him, if he hadn't left, Bonnie wouldn't be in this mess, he had wanted to protect her and the exact opposite happened.

The solution he came up with, to give Bonnie, Rayna's shamanic existence still left him with a strange feeling, after all the huntress was on her last life and it made him feel uneasy for he found himself wishing, he could just have Bonnie with him forever.

The vampire decided to go for a walk to clear his head, the bottles of bourbon he took helped but the cool night air was calling him, daylight ring or not, his kind were still creatures of the night and Damon felt like he could weep under the beautiful starry sky. His efforts to keep the little witch out of his head failed miserably. Bonnie would've loved this sky, she would've appreciated its beauty and her company would've made it perfect, but he knew where she was. Not with him, but with Enzo.

Damon spotted a bar and decided it was best to have some more alcohol, obviously he hadn't had enough before. A girl passed him on her way out and the thought of Elena came to his mind. This girl didn't really resemble Elena but had long straight brown hair just like the woman he professed to love once had, but he hadn't thought of her ever since his brother woke him. Another one was occupying his thoughts completely, the one he failed to protect, but, Damon swore to himself, he would save.

Bonnie and Elena's lives were linked, Kai did it and now he was dead. Damon realized they didn't know much about the properties of the spell, only what the former leader of the Gemini coven told them, nothing more. Kai was a trickster, they couldn't find a way to undo the spell without loosing one of the two girls. If he turned Bonnie into a vampire, Elena would most likely never wake up since the other wouldn't be really dead plus it would change Bonnie's nature completely and Damon didn't want that for her, but now, it could save her, that is, if Rayna's blood wasn't an obstacle, but he could bet it wasn't.

"You'd condemn Elena to that sleep forever?" a little voice in the back of his mind asked him. Damon felt his heart sink, she didn't deserve that even if it meant Bonnie would live, there must be something he could do, he didn't want to loose anyone.

He went back to Bonnie and Enzo and successfully earned a few minutes alone with her, the other vampire excused himself and went to find some blood. Still Bonnie wasn't talking to him and Damon struggled to find the right words but he explained his concerns the best he could and noticed her expression starting to change

"I admit we don't know enough about what Kai did but I tried to come with something to break it, you know that. I'm a part of this spell and he made sure I wouldn't be able to do anything! ".

She spoke with the same angry and frustrated tone but ,at least, she was speaking and he tried to focus on that. Before he could reply, she continued.

"We have bigger problems now, the Armory is still after me and I got a call from Klaus about some new freak type of vampire/hybrid/thing with a bite that can kill an Original!"

"What? Are you serious? Oh and who died Elijah or Rebekah?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Actually it was Finn and yes apparently he was back, Kol is also and they have another sister, a witch called Freya, I didn't ask for the details."

Damon had such a dumbfounded look on his face, Bonnie almost smiled, it felt like they were back at their old missed this.

"A witch sister, you say?" Damon's mind was working at full speed now, he saw an opportunity, the sister must be very powerful, it was worth the shot, she might be able help them.

"Damon don't, please".

"Don't what?".

"Don't fill me with useless hope, Kai's spell doesn't have any loopholes." Bonnie sighed, exasperated.

"No, Bonnie! He made us think that but I refuse to believe. I say we go to New Orleans, we can hide there and let the Armory search for us. In the meantime, that witch could help us get some answers."

"I hate to say this but I agree with him" They hand't noticed Enzo's return but Damon was glad the vampire was backing him up.

"I'll distract the Armory, they know I'm with you and they'll be watching my every move, it will buy you some time and I'll keep tracking the Stone's vampires." Enzo was reluctant to let Bonnie and Damon go alone, but it was the best option.

"Enzo…" Bonnie began, but he didn't let her finish, he hugged her tight, assuring her this deserved a chance. Rayna was unstable, plus they had the enormous list of vampires that needed to be taken care of, they needed to explore every possibility to save her life.

Bonnie went to pack her clothes. Enzo gave Damon a very protective speech and warned him to keep his hands off his girlfriend. Damon smirked, amused. He understood Enzo but the fact he was the one who gave Bonnie those poisonous pills didn't do him any favors and Damon had o fight to keep his composure. He didn't want to upset Bon Bon.

The roadtrip wasn't unpleasant at all, they listened to the radio, talked, always avoiding the more sensitive topics. Damon kept the letter he wrote for Bonnie on his leather jacket, in case she ever felt like reading it. He still wanted her to do it, to understand why he decided to remove himself of her life . . .

They reached New Orleans, it was late and Bonnie was very tired. Damon got them a room for the night and let her rest. They'd find the Originals tomorrow and deal with all the drama that was sure to follow.


End file.
